Oh My Captain
by CaptainLucia
Summary: The mischievous Lucia sets up a plan for Steve. However her plan takes a turn, but in the right direction. Lemon, Smut story, Don't like, don't read. StevexOc pairing. Enjoy ;)


***Disclaimer ~ Steve Rogers/Captain America does not belong to me he belongs to Marvel comics. I am just a huge fan. Lucia however is my own made up character and you'll be reading a lot about her a lot in my stories ;)***

***Another note, this is my first story so please don't be to harsh on me***

The sun slowly rose shining on Lucia's face making her groan in annoyance. Steve was getting ready for a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D that would mostly likely take all day. This meant she was to spend the day alone at home as she was not allowed to go because the meeting was strictly for "the big boys" as Tony would often put it in attempt to annoy her. She tossed over in bed looking up to see her gorgeous, sandy-haired boyfriend putting on his leather jacket.  
"I have to get going, you know how Director Fury gets when his agents are late." he said giving her a smile.

"How come I never get to go to these 'meetings'," she grumbled, pouting her lips. Steve chuckled before responding,

"You wouldn't go even if you were invited. You hate waking up early," he smirked, "Besides you'd get bored." Lucia huffed, playfully frowning,

"It's still nice to be asked." He smiled, then gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving out the door.

She saw no point in staying awake so early in the morning so she dozed off for a couple more hours. She later woke at about noon, got dressed, ate a sandwich, then decided to work on her art. She sat impatiently at her art desk for what seemed like forever until she finally threw her pencil at the desk, and groaned loudly. She couldn't concentrate nor did she really care about the work in front of her, all she could think about was the burning sensation in her aching loins. The cause to her problem? Mr. Steven Rogers. He'd been busy a lot with S.H.I.E.L.D related activities lately, so they hadn't fooled around in a while. They usually had sex as often as they could, being as it was still a pretty new sensation to the both of them, each wanting to indulge the feeling of being together. Although that wasn't her only problem.

Lately, she's noticed more and more that Steve would often try to hold back during sex. Obviously, Steve was forever the gentleman, wanting to show her how much he loved her by giving her small warm caresses and soft kisses he'd plant everywhere, sending shivers throughout her body as he whispered sweet nothings, but Lucia wasn't a porcelain doll, she was a tough little cookie, and she liked being dominated by him. She wanted him to lose control, let lose his restraints and she knew he wanted to as well, he'd just never admit it, not wanting his desires to come before her welfare. She had to devise a way to get what they both wanted, no, they **needed**, without making him think he wasn't enough for her. It wouldn't be too difficult considering she had gotten her way _last time _(Read **Oh Really?** by** Not For A Moment** to understand that reference).As the gears in her brain clicked, her devious mind hatched a plan on how to turn Steve into an animal.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She checked her phone, smiling when she saw it was Steve. She quickly answered it, "Hey."

"Hey darling, I still have some work to do down here with the others so I won't be home until later." She glanced at the clock, 2:15. It was more than enough time to prepare her scheme. Attempting her best, she tried to sound disappointed,

"Aw really? Hmph. I guess that's fine. I'll be here waiting for you as always. But if you hurry I'll have a surprise waiting for you." She said the last part in her best seductive voice.

"A-a surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore now would it dear?" He chuckled,

"You have a point there. I got to go Tony's fussing, I'll see you later princess." She giggled,

"Bye Stevie." They both hung up and Lucia bit her lip. _Steven you have no idea the surprise I have in store for you_, she thought shrewdly to herself. Indeed she did have a surprise for her dearest captain. She stood up and made her way to their shared bedroom to dress out of her pj's, fixed herself up a bit, grabbed her wallet, and headed out to the mall. She needed to buy some 'supplies' for her mischievous plan before Steve returned home from his business with S.H.I.E.L.D. This was a night that Steven Rogers would not forget.

***Hours later***

It was about 8 o'clock and Lucia was preparing dinner. Steve had called again saying he was on his way home already. She figured he'd be back in half an hour. She finished setting the table then headed to the bathroom to do her makeup. She always hated doing her makeup, but tonight was special. She applied eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, a bit of blue mascara and rosy pink lipstick, Steve's favorite. She also fixed her hair so it was down in small wavy brown curls. Lucia took a look at her outfit, thinking she did pretty well. She was wearing a no shoulder royal blue dress that ended just below her curvaceous bottom and tan heeled boots that reached her knees. The real surprise was yet to come, but being Lucia she wanted to tease Steve first. Lost in thought, she had not heard the front door open.

"Lucia? I'm home!." Steve called out from the living room, wondering where his girlfriend was as he set his keys down on the coffee table. Taking one last look at herself, Lucia quickly made her way to the living room, a huge smile on her face.

"Steve!" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss as his arms took their place around her waist. "You hungry? I made dinner". He didn't answer, just kept staring at her, almost dumb founded. She smirked noticing his lingering stare, "Steve? Are you alright?" she said in an almost mocking tone, her ego growing bigger by the second. He blinked a couple of times, before finally responding.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'd love some dinner," he smiled, not bothering to ask just yet why she had dressed so nice for dinner, deciding he would play along to whatever she was up to this time. They headed to the kitchen, serving themselves a plate, then sat down at opposite sides of the table and both began to eat.

"So what did you guys do today?" Lucia asked fully curious.

"Oh the usual, we discussed some possible missions, trained a bit, then Fury went on and on about government business."

"Sounds...boring."

He grinned. "It was. I couldn't even pay attention, all I could think about was you, home all alone with nothing to do." She blushed, butterflies fluttering in her tummy.

"I had stuff to do!" she said defensively, "I went out." His smile faded. He didn't like when she went out, especially alone. Steve always thought the worst, believing she might go out partying like she used to do before. He hated thinking there were other men, ravaging her with their eyes, pressing their filthy bodies against her sweet delicate one, trying to sweet talk their way into her pants. The simple thought sent anger and jealousy all over. He didn't like the way it made him sound, but she was his and only his.

" Went out where?" he said trying to hold back his anger. Lucia noticed this, deciding to use it to her advantage. Making it seem like she was lying she paused in between her response,

"I went..._to the mall_. I had some..._shopping_ to do."

"Really? In _that_? He asked skeptical, anger still hinted in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, it just seems to fancy for a day at the mall."

"Do you not believe me?" she asked as if she had been offended. He frowned, frustrated with how she took this so lightly.

"Well if you did go to the _mall_, then what _exactly did_ you buy?" he fake smiled.

"Just girl stuff'." Lucia gave him a small smile. He laughed still not buying her story.

"Girl stuff? Can I see this 'girl' stuff'?"

"You really don't trust me?"

"I do. I just want to see what you bought." She sighed setting her fork down and slowly stood up while keeping her eyes on him.

"Whatever you want _Steven_. Just give me a minute." Lucia smirked, her plan had taken a turn but she wasn't disappointed, in fact she was thrilled. This was even better.

While Steve sat at the table playing with his food, Lucia had gone in their room locking the door behind her. She walked to the closet getting out her shopping bag that held her surprise.

***Few Minutes Later***

Steve sat impatiently waiting for Lucia to return. Frustrated be called out to her, "Are you going to show me or not?", his voice boomed throughout the house, his exasperation showing clear in his tone.

"I'm coming!", she yelled back making her way to the kitchen. Steve had already stood up to put his plate way and was leaning against the sink when Lucia entered and leaned against the entrance of the kitchen. "Turn around."

Steve turned at the sound of her voice, and was about to say something until he looked at her, but once he did his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Lucia had changed from her short dress into an extremely revealing light blue lace shirt that split below her bust held together by a silky ribbon and matching lace panties that barely covered her most intimate area.

He was without a doubt completely mesmerized, almost forgetting to breathe as he took in her barely clothed figure. His stare lingered down her nicely defined chest, her smooth stomach, and her long slender legs, then made his way back up again, looking intently in her eyes. She smiled sweetly and talked as innocently as she possibly could, "So this is what I bought at the _mall_, which I did go to today." She placed her left hand at her hip still smiling, "Believe me now?"

"Uh... Y-you bought that at the m-mall?" Steve stuttered trying to compose himself. The longer he stared at her exposed body, the faster he felt himself harden. He kept trying to force his eyes to meet hers instead of wandering off to her body again.

"Yes I did. I was going to wait for a more special event to wear this," she crossed her arms purposely pushing her breast together so the looks bigger than the already were, "But your sudden distrust of me ruined the surprise." she said in mock disappointment.

"So this isn't the surprise you were talking about earlier?" he asked confused.

"No, not really."

"Then what is the surprise?" She casually walked over to him, effectively causing his eyes to wander to her swaying hips. She got close enough so her chest was touching his and entangled her fingers with his, slowly raising herself on her tippy toes, her lips tantalizing close to his ear.

"If you stop talking and follow me into the bedroom," she paused smiling as Steve tense his body, "I'll show you." Steve almost lost his composure right then and there. He shut his eyes trying to ignore the feeling in his pants. She always managed to tease him relentlessly and it always surprised himself because he actually liked it, hell he _loved_ it. Their hands still intertwined, Lucia led him into their bedroom.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Lucia motioned Steve towards the bed as she kept standing. She stood in front of him, towering over his sitting frame. She ran her fingers through his hair then slid them down his neck and clasped them together. Lucia tried to continue her 'I'm totally innocent' façade, grinning down as her eyes met his gaze. "So tell me Steven, where exactly did you think I was today that had you so worked up?" Steve sighed, he didn't want Lucia to feel like he didn't trust her, or that he was just a jealous oaf, but he had to be honest.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I..I just thought you might have gone," he stopped sounding nervous, "I thought you went out partying."

"What's so bad about that?" She asked completely amused. His eyes shot up, anger seeping through them.

"_What's so bad_? Lucia you know how I feel about that."

"But why? I don't drink, I don't do drugs, all I do is _dance_."

"With other men." She rolled her eyes and scoffed, she never would have pegged him as the jealous type. Using her 'grown up' voice, she calmly and politely replied,

"Mr. Rogers, I hate to inform you, but I am an adult. I can do as I please. You don't own me." No sooner had the last word left her lips, Steve instantly took a hold of her hips, dragging her to him, landing on his lap straddling him. He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers forcefully. This wasn't anything like their normal kisses, this was just like, and if not more fierce than their first kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, he tugged at her hair, ending the kiss. His clear blue eyes were now hooded with lust, darkening them, giving off a more sinister appearance. Lucia breathed hard as Steve gripped both her hair and waist, their faces mere inches apart, he looked deep into her eyes and growled almost animalisticly,

"Well Ms. Hernandez, I might not own you per say, but you are _my girl_." The possessiveness in his voice made the wetness in her loins grow. His sudden roughness was turning her on even more, she loved this side of him, she craved it, she needed it.

"Yours?"

"Yes. And I'll prove it to anybody, anytime, anywhere." His tone was serious but alluring at the same time. She gulped. The couple's controls were hanging by a thread, they both desperately desired the other, and they wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. Reclaiming her stability, she stared at his face, his features still beautiful despite the seriousness in his expression.

"Is that so?," her voice reacquiring her usual sarcastic tone, "Alright. Prove it to me. **Right _here_. Right _now_**." Steve smirked, roughly bringing his lips back to hers, while his now experienced hands ran up her body until firmly latching on to her breasts hard, resulting in her groaning into the kiss.

It wasn't until Lucia thought her lungs were going to explode from the lack of air did Steve finally break their kiss, his smirk still firmly planted on his face. He slid both his hands from her breasts until they reached her bottom, picking her up as he stood up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were still around his neck, making sure she wouldn't fall. He laid her back down on the bed and told her to sit up. She did as she was told, not wanting ruin the mood, she looked up at him anxiously waiting for his next actions. His eyes were darker, and his expression was unreadable.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, then trailed his fingers against her neck and down her chest until finding what he was looking for. His fingers played with the silky ribbon that held her lace top together, and ever so slowly pulled one of the ends undoing the bow, loosening it.

"Take it off." Bewildered Lucia took a hold of the lacey straps and bit by bit pulled it down her shoulders before finally tossing it to the side, leaving her chest bare for him. Steve still unreadable just continued to stared down at her and being the person she was, after a couple of moments she became impatient.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to do something soldier?" He raised a brow, lowering his face back to her lips, kissing her again. Their kiss lingered as Steve's weight forced Lucia to down as he climbed onto the bed, on top of her. His hands returned to her breast squeezing them, enjoying the feel of them on his skin. She groaned in response arching her body upward, wanting to feel him closer to her. Ending the kiss, Steve brought his mouth down to her chest. He wanted to tease her, just as she had done so many times before. He left kisses around her mounds, but never bringing them to her sensitive nipples, receiving several frustrated groans that escaped her throat. "Steve, c'mon. Don't tease me."

"Why not? You do it all the time princess." She sighed exasperated.

"At least take your clothes off. I'm already half-naked. It's your turn mister." She really wanted to feel the heat of his skin against hers. Taking pity he agreed, Lucia helping him unbutton and remove his shirt, wanting the process to speed up. She reached over to undo his pants but he quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them securely above her head. He came close to her face, still smirking.

"Not yet." she grumbled rolling her eyes at him. He tensed, bringing his hand back to grope her breast again, hard. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She looked at him, dazed with the authority his voice let out.

She calmed when his smirk returned, beginning his torturous journey down her body once more, biting and sucking roughly at her smooth skin leaving marks and several hickeys, wanting to 'mark' her as his. She fixed her eyes on him as he made his way to her panties, grabbing the waistband and gliding the fabric down her legs, tossing it aside not caring where the hell it went. Now completely naked, he admired her like a prize.

She started feeling uncomfortable with the growing need she was feeling so she pressed her legs tightly together trying to ease it. Steve noticed, and did not like it at all. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart, "What's wrong? You're not uncomfortable are you?" he said it so tauntingly he almost sounded sadistic. Lucia's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, unbelieving that this was the same Steve who she had woken up to this morning. _Well well. So Mr. Rogers isn't as innocent as I thought. You sure play it well honey_, she thought to herself.

Steve, still keeping her legs apart lowered his face to her heated entrance, nipping at her thighs, making her moan in anticipation waiting for him to do something already. He met her gaze once more briefly before smirking and abruptly sinking his fingers right into her depths causing her to yell out in surprise and pleasure. He slowly thrust them out then trusted them right back in, her enchanting noises eagering him to continue. He kept the pace of his fingers fast enjoying the way she jerked about in pure bliss. Or more so, that _he_ was the one causing her immense pleasure.

Fingers still thrusting, Lucia didn't notice Steve getting closer to her pussy, being completely distracted through half lidded eyes, until she felt him painfully teasing her clit with his tongue ever so slowly. She threw her head back, letting out a howl of delight, overwhelmed by the sensation of his fingers and his tongue working at her. She sensed her imminent release, entangling her fingers in his hair, she panted hard, his name escaping her lips every so often. Steve thrusted his fingers harder into her one last time, hitting her sweet spot, evoking her muscles to clench around his fingers, her body embracing the orgasm that followed.

He removed his fingers and brought his head to her, their lips crashing together. He let her regain her composure staring intently at her, as she breathed in and out catching her breath.

"Damn Rogers. Where the hell did that come from?" He grinned at her amused.

"What you didn't like it?"

"Oh I liked."

"Then stop complaining darling." She smiled at him, her hand reaching out for the button on his pants.

"Do I have permission now to take these off you?" Steve nodded, allowing her to take his pants off, then his briefs, finally having him naked in front of her. Lucia's famous smirk made its way back to her plump lips, having accomplished her goal of getting his pants off. Seeing her smirk he decided it was time for him to continue with his goal of the night. Once more he glided his hands across her skin before spreading her legs, and positioning himself at her pussy, teasing her with the tip of member, earning a frustrated moan from her.

"You really want me to show you you're mine?", his usual concern showing through.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging now."

With that, Steve plunged his throbbing length into her waiting depths harshly. Both groaned loudly, Lucia from his large size filling her and Steve from the tightness of her pussy clenching his cock. He didn't wait long for her to get adjusted, not being able to stay put any longer with her walls clenching him. He pulled himself out then slammed himself into her again. He did this tortuously slow, wanting her to beg, to know she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and he wasn't going to speed up until she did.

"S. S..Steve please.." she moaned out very softly that Steve almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"Please what?", although he knew very well what she was talking about.

"G-go faster.."

"And. Why. Would. I. Do. That?" he said smirking down at her in between hard thrusts.

"Because...I...I.." she stuttered, her pride too strong to finish her sentence knowing she was about to beg him to go faster.

"You what?", he slowed his pace but continued to plunge himself harder into her.

"Ahh...fuck it.", she couldn't take anymore, forgetting her pride, she responded, "Because I want you to! I want to see what Steve Rogers can do to me."

That was all it took, her words were all he needed to begin ramming into her, incredibly able to keep his thrusts hard. Lucia called out his name in pleasure, loving the way his hips met hers. She reached over, placing a hand behind his neck, feeling the need to kiss him. Their lips collided fiercely, still meeting each other's thrusts roughly. Steve wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing his cock to dig deeper at her wonderfully tight walls.

He hit a specifically sensitive spot, causing her to gasp and break their kiss. She held on to him tightly, the pleasure taking over completely. "Oh my god. Don't stop.", her lust clear in her words, then followed by a series of moans, groaning, and incoherent mumbles. He let out his own share of groans, and hisses, before replying her demand.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Still slamming his cock into her, he looked up to watch her throw her head back and squeezing her eyes shut in satisfaction while his hips continued to pound into her sweet spot over and over.

Steve could feel his orgasm nearing and sensed Lucia was quite close too, her walls beginning to constrict his shaft even more than before. He grabbed her slender legs and raised them to his shoulders, and began slamming into her even deeper, harder, and faster. Lucia let out a yelp, liking this new position because it made everything feel even more pleasurable, if that was even possible. "Are you mine?" he slowed just a bit, looking at her face, searching for her eyes. She opened them and looked up, her cobalt eyes meeting his icy blue ones.

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it." he slowed even more causing Lucia to let out a small groan of disappoint. "Say you're mine or I'll stop." Managing to bring herself up, she crashed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, his hips involuntary beginning to slow down.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Now please do us both a favor and continue?"

Smiling at each other, Steve quickly regained his speed, impaling his cock in her loins again with as much force his body could muster. Lucia's moans filled the room once more. He gritted his teeth, the tightness of her pussy constricting him again. He groaned out her name several times before hitting her g-spot hard, at last bringing about her orgasm. She held on to him like her life depended on it, yelling his name out one last time, as she rode out her orgasm. He gave a few more hard thrusts, before he too came, groaning out her name.

The lovers were panting roughly, trying to catch their breath. Steve pulled out of her, Lucia let out a little wince as he did. He cupped her cheek lifting her head to look at him.

"Did I prove myself?" Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss, then cuddled against him, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug.

"You sure did Steve. You sure did."

"You're my girl from here on out then?"

"Yes. I was yours yesterday, I'm yours today and I'm going to be yours tomorrow. I love you Steve." He smiled into her hair, contempt with her declaration.

"Good. I love you too. Now, and every day." She too smiled pulling the sheets up to cover their exhausted bodies. They both enjoyed the silent bliss that followed their confessions a little longer until they slowly drifted to sleep.

Lucia's plan hadn't gone the way she expected it to go, but neither Steve or her could really complain.


End file.
